Spirit Of The City
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: This is a Joey fic, fans of Joey read it. For a summery look inside, there's one already included before the fic


Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOH. *mutters sarcastically* Yea, I own YuGiOh! And have millions and millions of dollars.*NOT!!!* ug, I wish! Lol  
  
Summery: ok, even though yaoi is implied it's not real. Shall we say the "incedent occurred when the person was.uh well, let' just say it wasn't their fault. This is a fic about Joey's past. ((You'll understand it as you read, it gets too hard toe explain but I promise you, I STRONGLY disagree with Yaoi and this is NOT anything of that matter))  
  
The Spirit Of The City  
  
"I love you" were the first words that came to his head. Joey sneered at himself as he walked down the streets of Jersey City. Once calling this place home, it brought back some fairly deranged thoughts. Someone approached him on his left.  
  
"What are you doin' 'ere? Dis ain't your town buddy, where you from?" Joey punched the guy and watched him fall. He kept walking.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you." he muttered mockingly to himself. "Why'd I say it?" As if he thought that.that."inhuman being" could ever understand something like this. To think that he let Yugi talk him into telling all the thoughts that ran through his head. And he actually LISTENED was what scared him.  
  
"What's the matta' with me, huh? I always figured I had issues, but nutin' like dis." he kept walking playing it over and over in his head. How'd he get pulled into all of this. He didn't love him.he wasn't even "that way".but how did he let Yugi talk him inta doin' it.  
  
"Maybe it was some cruel idea of a joke.like somethin' dat just went to far outta hand..maybe dey put sometin' inta dat soda.and it just went from dere.but.I still don't understand. If I hate Kaiba.den why'd I tell him I loved 'em? 'Cause I don't.I know I don't...or do?" Joey stopped talking and shook his head violently. No, no, don't you go tinkin' about it Wheeler..don't you even start. he muttered to himself.  
  
Assuring himself that he did indeed hate Seto Kaiba and that the words and actions he had performed ((he had later been informed that he had latched onto Kaiba and attempted to kiss him)) were not his responsibility and that the fault was that of his demented soda.  
  
Passing an alley, he discontinued his thoughts on that matter and turned his attention to the building standing before him - his old house.  
  
The place had been run down bad, the windows barricaded shut; the door had a deadbolt on it. The paint was half way off, and the might as well be gone. And yet he couldn't help but smile to himself, remembering his once happy childhood as he broke in the door. But it all changed in the end, it always did.  
  
*flashback*  
  
A drunken man burst in the door as a three-year-old Joey sat on the floor playing with some action figures. Seeing the man, he gathered his toys and fled into his room and hid. Maybe his dad hadn't noticed him. Hearing his mother scream, the tiny Joey ran into his baby sister's room.  
  
He gripped the bars of the little pink crib and spoke softly to the sleeping baby. "Don't worry Sernty." being so little, he struggled with the pronunciation of her name, "No matter what daddy does to mommy, I know that I'll always be here." Unaware of the meaning of his words, the three year old boy cringed as he heard crashes and the smashing of glass downstairs.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Joey felt a tear roll down his cheek as he found himself standing in the room once belonging to his baby sister. "I'll never break dat promise Serenity." he wiped the single tear he had let fall away; someone like him never let more then one or two fall. "I ain't seen Dad in years.but now." his right hand tightened into a fist. " I don't know how much longer I can avoid him..."  
  
He left his old home and started walking further into the old neighborhood. Seeing many things that brought back more memories. That day in the park when he got his first black eye, he laughed lightly at the thought. He had been trying to teach Serenity how to protect herself should she need to in this dark city. "C'mon, try and hit me!" he taunted her jokingly. And indeed she did try and succeed.  
  
Joey laughed aloud to himself. "Dat was da last time I tried teachin' her anyting." His past wasn't all dark, he'd had some pretty good memories. Even in this old broken down part of the city, Joey found himself smiling. The darker the past, the easier it is to laugh. He had always been able to laugh about it. He had never been so sure why though.  
  
"So you thought you could escape by coming back here, did you?" he knew the voice that spoke from behind him.  
  
"Kaiba, what are you doin' 'ere?" suddenly Joey realized who he was talking to. Kaiba.KAIBA!? He mentally screamed. Shit, this is bad! I knew he's not stupid enough to forget something that had only happened less then a day ago.he made a move to run but Kaiba cut him off.  
  
"Relax, I'm not here to do anything to you." Joey sat back down. THIS was gonna be interesting. "Look, Yugi," he put a cold emphasis on Yugi's name, " explained to me what was really going on. I understand it was a joke.though I must say, I'm not pleased that I was involved." he glared at Joey.  
  
Being as embarrassed as he was, Joey couldn't help but blush just a tad. Even if it hadn't really been him that was doing it, he had picked Kaiba out of all the other people in that room. Kaiba continued speaking. "Anyway, just do both of us a favor and stay away from me from now on." Kaiba turned coldly on his heel and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait.Kaiba." Joey spoke. Kaiba sighed in a bothered fashion and turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are ya so cold?" The question was a random one, to say the least. "What happened ta you? You know what happened ta me.you know we got da same kinda memories.but something else happened ta you didn't it?" a rare look of empathy showed through the blonde man's eyes  
  
Kaiba stared at him, letting the briefest look of shock flash through his eyes before being replaced by the blank stare he always wore. "My past is of no relevance to you," the words came out sort of bent, almost like holding back tears but even in the bent form, the words still stung.  
  
Kaiba kept walking but as he walked he wondered. He knew that Joey wasn't REALLY gay, but he would still take careful care to avoid him for the rest of his natural life but.well, maybe they weren't all that different after all. Joey might've been able to understand Kaiba if Kaiba were to ever give him the chance but that would never happen.Kaiba never handed out opportunities to for anyone to get close to him or "bond" with him. Suddenly a voice rang out from behind him.  
  
"No fate, Kaiba!" Kaiba stopped. "There is no fate but what we make for ourselves!" Kaiba couldn't help but stop and smile. He turned around and yelled:  
  
"You stole that from The Terminator movies!" and on the rarest occasion Kaiba laughed. Joey laughed because Kaiba laughed and as the laughter ceased they stared at each other with a different sort of understanding. Kaiba nodded before fading completely into the distance.  
  
Joey was left to himself again. Perhapes Kaiba wasn't so cold after all. He knew that this little exchange between the two did not mean friendship or anything else for that matter. And Joey knew that Kaiba would avoid him now at all costs but at least now he knew there was someone else out there who understood.  
  
Yugi appeared behind him. "Well that went better then I thought it would."  
  
"YUGI?! Man, how are all of you getting' 'ere anyway? It's not like I told you where I was going."  
  
"It's easy to find anything with Kaiba's tracking systems," Yugi laughed. "Hey Joey.?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Let's go home." Yugi suggested in a quiet tone.  
  
"But Yug..dis is my home." Joey looked around at the city he once swore he'd never come back too. But now, he wasn't srue if he was ready to leave yet. "let me stay 'ere a couple weeks..get back in touch wit myself."  
  
"But Joey, where will you stay?" Yugi looked worried now, if he had known putting that stuff in Joey's soda would lead to this, he never would've agreed to take part in the bit of seemingly harmless fun.  
  
"Me? 'Eh, I'll stay with an old friend 'a mine.he still lives around 'ere, I know he does, I saw him when I first showed up 'ere."  
  
"Joey.just make sure you come back." Yugi sounded sad.Joey was torn two ways.  
  
"Aw Yug, don't do dis ta me.I'll come back, I promise. I couldn't leave da people who taught me all I know behind. I'll be back, it's only a couple 'a weeks."  
  
"If you're sure." Yugi ran hurriedly in hopes of catching up with Kaiba in hopes of hitching a ride home. Joey sat on the park fence that he once sat on as a little boy. Watching the sunset, he knew that he shouldn't have lied to Yugi about having a place to stay.  
  
But what did it matter now? He was where he wanted to be for the time being and at that moment, the only thing that really matter was the spirit of the city.  
  
END 


End file.
